Just Look At Who I Am
by Miki-chi23
Summary: Cappi Agnelli was left all alone in this world that was infested with monsters. Titans. That was the proper name, but she will always call them that because that's what they were. Nothing but monsters. She's left feeling nothing by sorrow and hatred for them. Nothing more than an empty shell. No one can change that. Or so she thought... (Story's better than sum,I hope) ErenxOC


**Yay~! New story from the girl who never finishes stories! /shot **

***clears throat* Anyways, I got really into Shingeki no Kyojin and I just couldn't help myself. I have a problem you see. I must write a fanfic for whatever catches my interest. And said fanfic should have an OC and a ship. Yeah...I'll explain more later. Enjoy this chapter~!**

**Disclamier: ****_Miki-chi23 does not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. She just owns the plot and her OC's. _**

* * *

_"Big brother! Look what I made!" A young girl with short brown hair and lively purple eyes cheered holding up a flower crown. The young man who had been address by the youth smiled and took the delicate crown in his hands. _

_"Wow Cappi, this is beautiful." He encouraged his sibling as her grin took over her tiny face._

_"I made it for you! Put it on, please~?" She begged with puppy eyes. He just couldn't tell her no, especially when she gave him that look. With a soft chuckle he nodded and placed the colorful crown atop his head. _

_"How does it look?" He questioned while the young girl giggled happily. _

_"You look pretty!" She said throwing her tiny arms around his neck. The male did the same, embracing her petite body with his larger arms and patter her head softly. _

_"Pretty? Well, its better than okay." He joked as he picked his sister up and started to walk away from the field they were currently in. The young brunette looked up at her brother who had the same colored hair and eyes. It was obvious that they were siblings, but she would often hear people say that he was a stunning image of their father, but with their mother's hair and eyes. Whereas she herself looked just like their mother, although she had their father's curiosity. _

_Resting her head on his shoulder she spoke softly, which was rare for her, "Big brother, what were mama and papa like?" He stiffened at her question before relaxing a bit and thought back to the days they were bother still alive. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat he started to explain them to her. _

_"Well, papa was one of the bravest men ever to live," He began as the tiny girl in his arms listened carefully, "he was in the Recon Corps to find a way to defeat the titans who are on the other side of the wall." His younger sister shivered at the mention of those monsters as she called them. Giving her a tight squeeze he continued his story. "Now mama, was a very beautiful woman who was kind and caring. Although, if he ever made her upset she could get really scary," A giggle was heard here, "They both made a very happy couple and then I was born. Few years later you came along. After...after you turned three, we got information that papa...he...died while saving one of his friends. He was killed by a titan," He choked out as he felt her hug him tighter, "Mama was broken hearted when she found out. Soon enough, she died of the same thing; a broker heart." He finished as he came to a stop in front of their house. _

_"That's when you decided to join the Gar...Gar...the one group that has the roses on the back of their jacket." She added as her older brother placed her on the ground. He smiled and nodded his head as he took a hold of her hand. _

_"Common, its time for dinner." The petite brunette smiled and opened her mother to cheer when a large shadow casted over them and their house. Turning around, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out for her voice was stuck in her throat. It was a giant titan, it was so tall it could easily look over the wall. Steam was radiating off it and then there was a loud crash and strong wind, along with rubble went everywhere. It had smashed a hole through the wall. _

_Her older brother had shielded her when the rubble was sent flying all over the place. Screams filled the air as the words, '__**The titans have made it inside the wall!**__' was repeated over and over. The young girl started to cry, but no sound was made. Quickly, she was picked up and everything was in a blur. Screams, blood, __**monsters**__. Those were the only things she could pick up on. She couldn't even process the words a soft voice was telling her that things will be okay. _

_Water, that was a sudden change of scent compared to freshly spilled blood. Finally coming out of her stupor, she saw her bother start at the large boats in front of them. Grabbing her by her shoulders firmly, but gently, he looked into her eyes. Purple hues starting at each other, one filled with fear and confusion, while the other was filled with sorrow. "Cappi, listen to me. Get on this boat and be strong. For me," Embracing her tightly he whispered in her ear, "Don't you give up, ever, no matter much pain you are in or how much blood you may lose, don't give up. I love you," Before she had any change to protest he handed her over to another guard. He was about to walk away when he remembered the flower crown on his head. Taking a small white flower, he placed it in her hand. "I'll see you soon Cappi."With those final words he ran over to the gates where he was needed. _

_Holding the flower tightly to her chest, she watched her only family disappear in the large crowd. Fresh new tears pooled over her eyes as more people filed into the boat. Soon the boat lurched forward and began its way down the river when a loud crash was heard. A large titan broke through the gate. More screams were followed afterwards. The people on the boat kept saying that it was the end for humanity. _

_Shaking, she sat down against the railing of the ship, everything around here was blurred from her tears. If she wasn't fearful for herself and her brother, she might have passed out from exhaustion. Taking one more glance behind her, she wished for her brother's safety. _

_Days have passed and still not a word from her brother. Then again, many were still unorganized by the amount of people who had come from Wall Maria. She hadn't said a word to anybody, her fears on her mind kept her busy as well as keeping her up at night. The tiny brunette sat behind a crate barely eating the stale bread that was given to her. She chewed on it in silence when two large boots come into her line of vision. Looking up, she saw a young man, perhaps even younger than her brother it seemed, he had bright blonde hair and soft blue eyes. "You must Cappi Agnelli. You look just like your brother," He said softly. At this piece of information about her older sibling, the purple-eyed girl grabbed the man's pany leg and tugged lightly. He looked at her sadly before kneeling down to her height. "Cappi, I'm sorry, but...he died." Purple orbs stared into blue ones in horror. _

_Fresh new tears started to fall from her eyes once more. She felt her heart break as the news began to sink in. The blonde man looked at the ground before softly speaking again, "He was...a good friend. Heh, he was my best friend...I'm so sorry. If I had gotten there sooner...I could've...I could've-" He broke off as tears threatened to fall from his own eyes. _

_Cappi felt light-headed and for the first time in days, she finally used her voice. She used it to scream over the lost of her brother, her only family member she had last. _

**_Cappi Agnelli was all alone in this cruel, terrifying, world. _**

* * *

**This was like three full pages in my notebook. I have no idea if it was long on here. I think. Not sure. of chapter one~!**

**Um...if you're wondering why it's in in all italic, it'll explain in the next chapter. That is if you guys like where this is going. I mean idk if you guys like it or not. If you can give me a run down on how this was written, like if it was good or not and what I should do to improve it and make it better. If I should continue this...yeah...please let me know. *claps hands and shuts eyes* Please give a good run-down review on what I should do and if I should continue this. Please! I beg of you!**

**Also, if you wish to learn more about Cappi, check out her blog~ Just remove the spaces :3 **

** cappi-scarlett-agnelli. tumblr. com**


End file.
